


Truly Timeless

by LegacyOfTheBeast



Series: Truly Timeless [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU-Modern World, AU-soul mates, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyOfTheBeast/pseuds/LegacyOfTheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where you do not age past 18 until you find your soulmate. Based off of a Tumbler post by 'reliquiaen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the only post I will do in this AU, so if anyone else wants to take this idea and run with it, be my guest. Additionally, the story is pretty short and low quality, as I only spent an hour actually writing it. Still, has a little fluff and a little humor, so hopefully you'll like it.

21 years. I have been Unaging for 21 years. And this isn’t the fun, elf-like unaging, either. You see; once you reach the age of 18, you stop aging until you find your ‘soulmate.’ This phase is called, appropriately, the Unaging phase. During this phase, people don’t get older, they don’t grow or get wrinkly or anything. Even you hair stops growing. Usually it lasts two or three years, since people are often much closer to the one their soulmate than they realize. So you understand my frustration when I have spent more time LOOKING for the DAMN DUNCE than LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE. 

This is supposed to be a romantic thing, where we can only die old once you have found the one truly meant for you, but it quickly loses it’s charm when you realize you ARE NOW OLD ENOUGH BE YOUR OWN MOTHER!!! Calm down Weiss, remember what the therapist said. Breathe in, breathe out... Where’s my stress ball... where’s my GODDAMN STRESS BALL! Oh, there it is.

I started working at a local coffee shop about five years ago, figured the added social contact would make it easier to find Him. Hasn’t exactly worked yet, but hey,only a matter of time, right? Still, five years without results isn’t exactly encouraging, and since nearly every single one of the shop’s customers is an Unaging regular SERIOUSLY GET A LIFE JAUNE hitting on me for the THOUSANDTH time will NOT MAKE YOU LESS OF A FAILURE, I don’t like my odds here. While I owe a lot to Em, my boss, I don’t want to stand here and watch her grow old while I stay Unaging. But I don't want to leave my friends behind; they’re the reason I lasted this long without going insane. Mostly. I needed a break to think this over.

Which brings the present company of me, myself, and I to the current day. It is the first day of a three day break, and I am sitting on my couch watching late night repeats, waiting for a pizza that should be here right about...  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
Now. Great, me was starting to whine about being hungry, and once me starts whining, myself is all too happy to join in, and that’s a headache I just doesn’t want to deal with.

I open the door to see a girl who is maybe an inch taller than me. She has short black hair with dyed red tips and, wait, are her eyes really silver? I mean, those have to be contacts, right, no one’s eyes are really sil- “AHEM”  
“Ah, sorry. It’s just...”  
“Yes, my eyes are really silver.”  
“What, ah, yeah, ah...” Oh god get it together Weiss.  
“Anyway, I have a medium cheese lover’s for a ‘Ms. Schnee.’ Is that you?”  
“Ah, yes, and, ah, call me Weiss” Real suave.  
“Right. Well, Weiss, the pizza will be 6.53 after tax.”  
“yeah, ah, here’s my card and...” Why am I so nervous? I deal with girls like her every day.  
“Thanks, now just sign here... Ok, and don’t forget to fill out the online survey. My name is Ruby Rose, and I hope we have delivered as promised.” Ruby, huh, like her lipstick. What? It was a good shade. Maybe I should ask her where she g- aaaand she’s gone. Oh well, at least I have pizza.

***Three Days Later***

“Hey Em, I’m clocking out.”  
“Kay, Weiss. See ya later. By the way, you may want to think about trimming your nails”  
“Har Har. you know as well as I do that my nails aren’t-”

Oh god my nails are growing.

“Oh god my nails are growing.”

But, I only saw one person lately...

“Oh god I’m a lesbian.”


End file.
